leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kōji Nishino
Kōji Nishino (Japanese: 西野弘二 Nishino Kōji) is a game designer of Pokémon games, currently working at Game Freak. He has been involved in nearly every main series Pokémon game since Pokémon Red and Green Versions. He has also assisted the anime producers for Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. He also appeared in the form of an NPC as Nishino (Japanese: ニシノ) in . In every game he has appeared in, he has the appearance of a . Credits Games * (1996) - Parametric Design, Map Design * Pokémon Blue (1996) - Parametric Design, Map Design * (1997) - Map Design & Balance Check * Pokémon Stadium (Japanese) (1998) - Advisor * (1998) - Game Design, Parametric Design, Map Design * Pokémon Stadium (1999) - Advisor * (1999) - Game Design, Parametric Design, Map Design * (2000) - Game Design, Game Scenario, Parametric Design, Map Design * Pokémon Stadium 2 (2000) - Advisor * Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) - Original Game Staff (Planning: Pokémon) * (2002) - Game Designer, Plot Scenario, Map Designer, Parametric Designer * Pokémon Colosseum (2003) - Pokémon Advisor * (2004) - Planning Leader, Game Designer, Parametric Designer * (2004) - Game Designer, Scenario Plot, Parametric Designer * Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness (2005) - Pokémon Advisor * (2006) - Game Designer, Plot Scenario, Map Designer, Parametric Designer * Pokémon Battle Revolution (2006) - Pokémon Advisor * (2008) - Game Design, Plot Scenario, Map Design, Parametric Design * (2009) - Game Design, Parametric Design * (2010) - Battle System Design, Pokémon & Trainer Parameter Design * (2012) - Game Design, Map Design, Parameter Design * (2013) - Game Battle System Design * (2014) - Game Battle & Contest System Design * (2016) - Battle Planning * (2017) - Battle Planning Anime * Lucario and the Mystery of Mew ** Character Staging In-game cameo appearance In , Nishino appears in Castelia City in the Game Freak building. In Black 2 and White 2, he will battle the player once per day. Pokémon Pre-Hall of Fame |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Hiker.png |prize= |class=GAME FREAK |name=Nishino |game=B2W2 |location=Castelia City |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |gender=female |type1=Normal |ability=Cute Charm |held=Leftovers |move1=Growl|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=DoubleSlap|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Follow Me|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Encore|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Post-Hall of Fame |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Hiker.png |prize= |class=GAME FREAK |name=Nishino |game=B2W2 |location=Castelia City |pokemon=6}} | |gender=female |type1=Normal |ability=Cute Charm |held=Leftovers |move1=Cosmic Power|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Sing|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Metronome|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Stored Power|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Huge Power |held=Leftovers |move1=Double-Edge|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aqua Tail|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Superpower|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Bulldoze|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Normal |ability=Own Tempo |held=Leftovers |move1=Fire Blast|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Power Whip|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Physical}} }} | |gender=female |type1=Normal |ability=Cute Charm |held=Leftovers |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Hyper Voice|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Hydration |held=Leftovers |move1=Wish|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Toxic|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Status |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Aqua Jet|move4type=Water|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Normal |ability=Thick Fat |held=Leftovers |move1=Body Slam|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Yawn|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Superpower|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} Quotes Pokémon Black and White :"I'm . No, no! I'm the Planner! I don't mean to butt in, but the item Leftovers is important, isn't it?" Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 * Before battle :"I'm Snorlax. No, no! I'm the Planner! I don't mean to butt in, but the item Leftovers is important, isn't it? It's pretty useful in battle. Do you want to battle and test it?" ::No: "No?! Really? My Pokémon are pretty, though..." ::Yes: "I like to win using my favorite Pokémon!" * Being defeated :"Ah... I see... That was quite well thought out." * After being defeated :"Awww! What great Pokémon! The great number of steps seems to have increased their trust in you... I hope we can battle again tomorrow." Trivia * The Japanese name of , カビゴン Kabigon is also based on the nickname of Nishino. Snorlax's appearance and gluttony were directly inspired by Nishino: as 'kabi' means 'mold' and Nishino had a habit of eating moldy food. * In a July 2000 interview with the Japanese Nintendo Online Magazine about , Nishino stated that male s grow up to be s, while es grow up to be .開発スタッフインタビュー／パワーアップした『金・銀』 (translation by TCRF admin GlitterBerri) References Nishino, Kohji Nishino, Kohji Nishino, Kohji Nishino, Kohji es:Kōji Nishino fr:Kōji Nishino ja:西野弘二 zh:西野弘二